


[Manip] Kisses

by tabbystardust



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid relaxing at home after a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Manip] Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> _Suddenly I found you_  
>  _and the spirit in me sings_  
>  _Don't have to look no further,_  
>  _you're the soul of many things_  
>  -Bob Dylan 


End file.
